Reencuentro!
by Okima-chan
Summary: No toda la vida podrás esconderte de tu pasado, en algún instante volverá ya sea para bien o para mal.


**Reencuentro!**

Un horrible pitido hizo que automáticamente mis ojos se abrieran y mi cuerpo se estirara con pesadez, sacando mi mano de la calidez de las sabanas y estirando mis delgados dedos hice todo el esfuerzo del mundo por apagar esa molesta alarma que marcaba el inicio de un monótono día, al lograr mi cometido el silencio se apodero de mi apartamento, ya dispuesta a abandonar la calidez que me proporcionaba mi cama estire mi cuerpo y con delicadeza recogí las hebras de mi rubio cabello que obstruían mi campo visual. Tras desayunar y arreglarme ya dispuesta a salir tomo mi cámara y mis llaves.  
El lugar donde vivía era tranquila perfecto para una chica de 20 años que quería construir un futuro y buscar tranquilidad emocional, con mi amada cámara me dedico a fotografiar todo aquello que considero arte, jamás me cansaría de esta rutina amaba esto. Tras seguir mi rutina me dirigía a la parada de autobús, al llegar tomo un largo respiro y me dedico el observar algunas de las fotografías tomadas previamente con tal concentración jamás sentí la imponente presencia que se ubicaba a mi lado hasta que un cálido aliento y una voz gruesa pero en un susurro suave me saca de mis pensamientos.

 _ **-lindas fotos-** _ fueron las palabras que interrumpieron mi concentración y que mi ahora acompañante decía, volteo histérica mente chocando con la intimidante presencia que al observar detenidamente me encuentro con unos ojos azules como el mismísimo mar y una cabellera de un color vainilla ni muy rubia ni muy albina simplemente un color suave y una sonrisa de auténtica superioridad que conocía perfectamente…

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_ logre vocalizar tras el estado en shock que me encontraba

 _ **-paso a ver la ciudad para esta temporada es muy hermosa-**_ dice con soberbia mientras me observa de arriba abajo y otra sonrisa de arrogancia sale de sus labios más que una mirada de esas que te arrancan la ropa era esa que te desnudan más profundamente quieren ver tu alma

 _ **-ya veo, entonces suerte y cuídate-**_ dispuesta a evitarlo dando media vuelta lista para alejarme sus ásperas pero cálidas manos me detienen con delicadeza

 _ **-oye espera ¿podríamos tomar algo? o ¿acaso me temes?-**_ pregunto con aquel tono de ternura e inocencia que le daban la capacidad de manejar el mundo

 _ **-no!**_ -exclamo mirándolo a sus fieros ojos de cristal- _ **solo ando apurada-**_ mentí descaradamente- _ **podríamos hablar luego ¿no crees?**_

 _ **-no puedo-**_ me responde mientras se acercaba más a mí por reflejo logro dar un paso atrás, sentir tal calidez cerca de mi cuerpo era recordar miles de anécdotas hoy cubiertas con el presente- _**debo marcharme a Argeon en la tarde así que no se cuándo volvería-** _ decía mientras colocaba aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado

Di un largo suspiro convenciéndome que esto no me traería problemas _ **\- está bien pero rápido-**_ sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirándolo de manera detallada tenía su rubio cabello un poco más largo y sus rasgos de niño se habían ido era más imponente e intimida mente sus facciones más masculinas y más maduras

Estiro su mano para que la tomara _ **-vamos-**_ me negué y solo escondí mis frías manos en mis bolsillos haciendo alguna seña con la cabeza le indique porque lado iríamos.

Durante el recorrido no hubo conversación alguna que rompiera el pesado ambiente al llegar a una pequeña y tradicional tienda el pequeño tintinear de la campana que se posiciona en la puerta nos da la bienvenida, observo una pequeña mesa al lado de la gran ventana hubiera evitado por todos los medios sentarme hay pero era la única disponible así que automáticamente nos sentamos en el no muy privado lugar que ante los ojos de los que se encontraban en ese local o quienes nos observan desde el cristal pensarían ''que linda pareja'' pero todo se ha quedado a tras…

 _ **-¿Qué desean tomar el caballero y la señorita?-**_ tras pedir dos cafés la conversación tomo una dirección…el pasado

Algo que había tratado de ocultar y superar durante los últimos años para que ahora en este instante en el mismísimo presente habláramos del ayer, pero en el instante que su mirada y la mía volvieron a cruzarse supe que el tema central seria este nuestro pasado, es sorprendente como llegas a conocer a una persona pero ya con el tiempo, los problemas y todo lo que la vida te pone vuelven hacer dos desconocidos con recuerdos en común. Suspire pesadamente y veía como traían nuestros cafés cuando por fin tuve al frente el mío no lo pensé dos veces para tomar un gran sorbo con la consecuencia de quemar mi lengua, tras tragar y tratar de soplar internamente una risa se apodero del ambiente, levante mi vista y lo vi sonriendo de una manera cálida, lo miro de nuevo de arriba abajo enserio había cambiado la nostalgia y los recuerdos invadieron mi mente

 _ **-sigues siendo algo torpe ¿no lu?-**_ un pequeño puchero sale de mis labios pero mi mente trae una pequeña felicidad, talvez no era tan malo estar acá después de todo

 _ **-yo creo que un poco-**_ le respondí con una sonrisa de nostalgia que automáticamente me devolvió con una igual llena de recuerdos y promesas rotas

 _ **-si haz cambiado estas más hermosa-**_ no pude evitar no sonrojarme con tales palabras negué rápidamente para espantando las anteriores palabras que zumbaban en mis oídos, él no había cambiado tampoco inconscientemente o no siempre lograba decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento correcto

 _ **-tu tampoco estas nada mal Sting-**_ sonrió orgulloso sabía lo que causaba en las chicas no cambiaba en su actitud egocéntrica y casamentera

 _ **-lose-**_ volvió a sonreír arrogante

 _ **-ya dime la verdad ¿a qué has venido?-**_ fui directa sabía que lo de él no ver los arboles floreciendo y el cielo naranja en las tardes de magnolia, tome otro sorbo esta vez con más cuidado y lo mire de manera defensiva

 _ **-a verte-**_ tomo un largo sorbo mientras se dedicaba a mirar mi reacción lo cual le salió mal ya que me mantuve firme ante sus palabras, dejo la taza frente de él y suspiro lentamente- _ **tenia curiosidad de saber cómo has estado durante los últimos años, cuantos han sido ¿tres?¿dos?**_ -dijo pensativo

 **-cinco-** le respondo con indiferencia

 _ **-ohh cinco años ya!**_ -exclamo con un tono doblemente indiferente al mío, una punzada de dolor toco mi corazón, no un dolor como el de hace años un dolor al ver como si cada momento que pasamos no fue nada ante el ¿entonces que hacia hoy acá frente a mí?¿verme sufrir? Pues la tenía difícil porque ya me había mentalizado no sufrir de nuevo por el

 _ **-si un largo tiempo-**_ mantengo una actitud de defensa a cualquier palabra o gesto de parte de él, asintió lentamente y miro por la ventana como si buscara en su mente algo con lo cual me sometería al ayer

 _ **-ha pasado rápido…**_ -esta vez aquellas palabras fueron más para el mismo que para mí y hay entendí que el también venía a enfrentar aquello que durante cinco años había quedado pendiente en nuestros recuerdos seguía retumbando. Volví a suspirar para este día iban demasiados suspiros

Mire mi taza ya medio vacía no creo que el último trago fuera dulce ya sabría amargo lista para decirle adiós fui interrumpida por su voz

 _ **-perdón-** _ dijo bajo pero lo suficiente para que solo yo lo escuchara no entendía por qué pedía perdón ¿por el daño que causo?¿por las promesas que no cumplió?¿por irse? ¿O solo por compromiso? No lo sabía y no temí en preguntar la razón de aquella palabra

 _ **-¿Por qué?-** _ dije en el mismo tono que él había hablado

 _ **-solo perdóname-**_ vi sinceridad en sus ojos y remordimiento, lo mire un rato en silencio ¿que debía perdonar? no sabía a qué se refería, negué con la cabeza y le sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude

- _ **tranquilo, todo ha quedado en el pasado-**_ le estire la mano para dejar atrás todo esto de una manera agradable, vi como tomaba la mía con delicadeza y sonreía de lado él sabía que mis palabras eran sinceras

 _ **-gracias-**_ se levantó de su puesto y con delicadeza me abrazo, no podía odiar el pasado forjaba mi ahora presente, le correspondí sin problemas, era un lindo momento para dos personas que por fin había decidido dejar todo atrás sin remordimientos ni culpas de sus actos pasados hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió el instante me aleje lentamente de él y tome con mis manos el teléfono sonreí al ver de quien se trataba

 _ **-perdona debo contestar-**_ asintió de forma de comprensión- _ **hola cariño-**_ la mirada de Sting fue de confusión negó unos segundos y sonrió- _**estoy por la avenida principal tomando un café y ¿tu?-**_ la voz al otro lado de la línea me traía paz y tranquilidad y me llenaba de amor y felicidad- _ **me alegra mucho**_ \- escuche como con su singular tono de felicidad me decía si pasaba por mí ya que estaba cerca de acá- _ **claro amor!-**_ sonreía alegre como si desde hay pudiera ver mi alegría al saber que vendría- _ **entonces nos vemos en un rato, te amo-**_ dije lo último bajo como si él y yo solo lo pudiéramos escuchar. Colgué y guarde mi teléfono, mire a Sting dispuesta a despedirme pero de nuevo volvió a interrumpirme

 _ **-¿tu novio?-**_ asentí sin dudar- _ **¿es buen tipo?**_ -sonreí

- _ **el mejor-** _ no evite sonrojarme al recordar a mí ahora presente, su cariño, su amor, todo de él era perfecto

- _ **me alegra, espero te esté cuidando-**_ asentí ante las últimas palabras, acaricio mi mejilla y dio un corto beso en mis sonrojadas mejillas _ **-bueno creo que ya es hora de irme-**_ le sonrió y me devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El decidió pagar los cafés en forma de agradecimiento y yo simplemente lo acompañe a la puerta del establecimiento, de ahí con una simple mirada cada uno tomo una dirección totalmente diferentes, mire el cielo estaba despejado, para avanzar se debe dejar ir el pasado o jamás mejoraras. Sting había sido parte de mi vida durante dos años quien me trajo momentos y alegrías no me arrepentía ¿Por qué arrepentirte de lo que te hizo feliz? Pero el también rompió mi corazón y yo rompí el suyo era la primera vez que amábamos de esa manera y dimos todo, el primer amor es así se ama con locura y sin límites crees que será eterno y te dará una felicidad eterna pero son los afortunados que conservan ese amor para siempre la mayoría solo recordamos con nostalgia aquellos momentos.

Un auto se estaciono frente a mi mientras sus vidrios bajaban vi aquella sonrisa que me daba un motivo cada día- _ **lucy-**_ escuche decir mi nombre con alegría, le sonreí mientras me acercaba por la ventana del auto darle un corto beso.

- _ **hola natsu ¿Cómo te fue?-** _ subí al vehículo y aproveche mi cinturón

 _ **-genial y ¿a ti?-**_ pregunto sin quitar la vista del frente mientras colocaba en movimiento de nuevo el auto

Sonreí al recordar mi encuentro inesperado _ **-bien-**_ lo miro de reojo, el segundo amor es al que ahora me aferro, es más perfecto, ya aprendiste de tus errores y amas con cuidado pero con más pasión que antes, tome su mano y le sonreí, él era mi presente y sentía dentro de mí que mi futuro.


End file.
